Zootopia 2 (2027)
Zootopia 2 is a 2027 comedy-adventure film. It is directed by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee. It has music by Henry Jackman. It has screenplay by Jordan Roberts and Robert L. Baird. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, an optimistic rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a retired member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct and Nick's wife. The dueteragonist *Jason Bateman as Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde, a red fox who is a small-time con artist. He is a returned police officer and Judy's husband. The main protagonist *Simon Pegg as Edward, a rabbit who befriends Nick and Judy. A major character *Adam DeVine as Blue Hopps-Wilde, a teenage fox and Judy and Nick's son. The tritagonist *Nick Offerman as the Beast, a mean crab. The main antagonist *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart, a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia. One of the two tetartagonists *Jennifer Lopez as Shira Lionehart, a lioness – Lionheart's wife. A supporting character *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, a diminutive sheep who is the assistant mayor of Zootopia. One of the two tetartagonists *Josh Gad as Nicholas, a bird and Edward's assistant who has a crush on Judy. A supporting character *Keke Palmer as Peaches Hopps-Wilde, a young rabbit and Judy and Nick's daughter. She is Blue's younger sister. A supporting character *Russell Brand as Creek, a snake with a positive personality and zen-like wisdom. The hidden secondary (but true main) antagonist. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Alan, a llama. A major character. He is only seen at the middle of the film where he gives Judy and Nick wisdom to defeat the beast and at the end of the film where he appears at Queen Judy and King Nick's surprise party. Ferguson records 11 lines for one day. *Max Greenfield as the Squire, a deer squire to Lionheart. Greenfield records 2 lines for one day. *Owen Wilson as the Polisher, a cowardly stork who is fired by Lionheart. Wilson has 3 lines for one day. *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, an African buffalo who is the police chief of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, an obese cheetah who works as a dispatcher/desk sergeant for the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the mother of Judy Hopps. She is only seen near the end of the film (attending her daughter's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the father of Judy Hopps and a known carrot farmer. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending his daughter's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Tommy Chong as Yax, a laid-back domestic yak who is the owner of the naturist club Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time least weasel crook who is also known for selling bootleg DVDs. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew who is the most fearsome crime boss in Tundratown and is served by a group of polar bears. He, his daughter (still pregnant) and the Polar Bears are only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, the "fastest" three-toed sloth in the DMV (short for Department of Mammal Vehicles). He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox from Bunnyburrow who used to bully the young rabbits and sheep when he was young. As an adult, he has made amends with those he picked on and became a much-respected baker. He and his partners are only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing near the end of the film) *Ben Kingsley as the Narrator. Trivia *Some characters from the film are referenced to Zootopia's characters. Judy, Nick and their kids are simillar to Judy Hopps (Both are main protagonists). Lionheart, Bellwether and Shira are Nick Wilde (They both join the main characters on a quest). Creek is simillar to Bellwether (They are friends with the protagonists. At the middle of the film, they help the protagonists (Creek helps Judy and Nick go down the cliff with his Snake Magic, Bellwether helps Judy go to the Alysum with her computer). At the end, they are cruel antagoinsts).